Canadian Civil War
The first flicker of the Second Canadian Civil War was a series of riots and violent clashes between radical Francophone groups and members of the Anglophone minority in Québec in the summer of 2013 following the assassination of Queen Elizabeth during her visit to that province. The First Canadian Civil War would be the name that the rebellions in 1837 would assume in Canadian history. The earlier rebellions of the 19th century would be highly sanitized compared to the 21st century version. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=RyansWorld:_Second_Canadian_Civil_War&action=edit&section=1 edit Historic accounts http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=RyansWorld:_Second_Canadian_Civil_War&action=edit&section=2 edit Beginnings The domino effect from this triggered many disagreements between Québécois and the Canadian government. This blossomed into open warfare between separatist groups, police, and innocent bystanders who happen to accidentally walk into the riots that they will refer to as "battles." Then, out of nowhere, Québéc's lieutenant governor, Pierre Duchesne and Premier Jean Charest were murdered. The leader of one particularly strong pro-independence group, the French-Canadian Liberation Front, took control and declared the province an independent nation in early 2014. Shortly afterward, a large number of Francophone Canadian Forces soldiers defected. The speaking of English in public was made a capital crime. Prime Minister Stephen Harper declared war on Québéc. He called on other nations to help him. Several major powers sent troops, including Britain and the Commonwealth of nations, and the United States of America. At the start of American military operations, most Americans were flabbergasted by the President's decision to go to get involved in another foreign war, considering the military had only recently been withdrawn from Iraq and Afghanistan. Quebec made a similar appeal to the Francophone countries of the world, which met with surprising success, as France and several dozen other countries sent troops to support their cause. Even Haiti sent a dozen underfunded and underequipped battalions (left over from the Haiti earthquake in 2009) to defend Quebec from "the invasion of les autres (the others)." http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=RyansWorld:_Second_Canadian_Civil_War&action=edit&section=3 edit Open war To make up for the lack of troops, President Barack Obama started withdrawing troops from all overseas countries, in addition to calling up national guard units and speeding up deployment of soldiers. Marital law was declared in all states within 100 miles of the Canadian border. Nobody except government workers or military personel could leave or enter these states by either land or sea until 2020 when stable peace was re-established. Air travel was the only option for stranded tourists to get home. Airfare would go up 800% months after the Civil War began in the affected zones. Suddenly, those cheap tickets from Ohio to Canada are very expensive and hard to come by. However, the war was a major factor as Americans and Canadians were interdependent on each other for their respective economies. The war turned in a new direction around the middle of 2015. With the war straining the patience of the combatants, Canada, the United States, and the Commonwealth nations involved in the conflict fired nuclear missiles at Quebec, killing most of the militant Québécois population in addition to more than half of the province's population. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=RyansWorld:_Second_Canadian_Civil_War&action=edit&section=4 edit Aftermath The Commonwealth of Nations and the U.S. left a small contingent of troops in Québec to keep the peace (and hopefully rebuild the province in a peaceful manner) for some time and it was replaced by a U.N. force composed mostly of troops from the European Union and India. The war strengthened the U.S. alliance with Canada, and U.S. President Barack Obama set up a treaty between the U.S. and Canada, the Treaty of Niagara Falls. The treaty stated that they would form an European Union-like organisation, the North American Union, which had a single currency, the Amero, and single space agency, among other things. This critical deal would eventually set the stage for a united nation known as the United Provinces of Canada and America, better known as Canadamerica. While the Canadamerica Parliament would first meet in 2016 under an interim government based on a military junta, global recognization as a nation would not be established until the year 2020. Saguenay-Lac-Saint-Jean, a region of Quebec that has been the heart of many secessionist movements in the past, was granted independence as the Republic of New France in order to satisfy the pro-independence Francophone Québecers. Many of them eventually settled there. France, having lost the war, was forced to hand over the islands of St. Pierre and Miquelon, which later became a part of Québec. The war had international repercussions too. When Britain and France became involved in the war, they were both temporarily suspended from the E.U. After the war, France rejoined the E.U., but Britain withdrew, instead forming closer ties with the Commonwealth. It also divided the African Union, as several west African nations had pledged their support to France, resulting in their suspension from the A.U. After the war, they formed their own organization, the United States of Latin Africa. Category:Story Arcs